1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing for optical imagers, and, more particularly, to a one-piece housing for the enclosure and protection of an optical imager.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical imaging devices have many uses including reading barcodes, translating text into digital characters, and capturing digital images or video files. These devices may be used in manufacturing processes as well as in products for both consumers and businesses. To scan a barcode, for example, the imaging device captures an image of the barcode and then processes the image to decode the information. Optical imaging devices are generally composed of an optical lens, a sensor, a circuit board, and an imager housing.
Optical imager housings in the prior art are typically multi-piece construction where the imaging components are placed between separable housing pieces that must be affixed together to form a single unit. The use of multiple housing components has several disadvantages. First, multi-piece construction significantly increases costs by requiring a different mold for each piece. Additionally, multi-piece housings necessitate the additional step of affixing the individual pieces to each other, thereby increasing assembly time and costs. Multi-piece housings also require additional material such as glue, screws, rivets, or other affixing means to lock individual pieces together.